Karen Flannagan
-''" Alright, fine. Your boyfriend is a d*ck. And a big one. And ugly too, like one of those ones that's been circumcised, but only halfway, so there's this dangling, rotting little bit of skin flapping and spreading mould all over, and getting in the way." ''- An angry Karen to Isla Kapeistro. Karen Flannagan, originally named Karen Densmore, is a 16 year old girl, and a member of the Sweaty Entourage. She is the protagonist of ENTOURAGE. Appearance Karen is red-haired, gangly and asthmatic. She has a long, freckly face, and blue eyes, and usually wears hoodies. History Karen Densmore Karen was born Karen Densmore to her mother, who left her father, Archibald Densmore, soon after her birth. For thirteen years, Karen lived alone with Archibald, who worked as grocery store clerk, before he met 'Stiff' Sarah Ellis. Sarah greatly disliked Karen, who is an autistic savant, an obsessive compulsive Spartan, and had a history of thievery and truancy. Her and Karen's arguments put a strain on Sarah and Archibald's and Karen and Archibald's relationships. This was only made worse with the arrival of Aaron, Sarah and Archibald's son, two years later, who Karen loved, but Sarah would not allow near. Sarah began to leave over long intermissions, leaving Archibald in a continuously bad, sometimes violent and often drunken mood. On one occasion, while Sarah was out, Karen and Archibald had an argument where Archibald shortly told Karen to leave the house. When she refused, Archibald hit Karen and knocked Aaron over. Later, Karen, vengeful, attacked Archibald with a brick, knocking him down a flight of stairs and accidentally killing him. Karen, disturbed and traumatized by the killing, then ran, calling herself Karen Flannagan, changing her hairstyle and wearing brown tinted contact lenses. Shortly afterwards, Sarah was found to be an insufficient mother to Aaron, and he was given into foster care. Karen Flannagan Terrified of being imprisoned, and fearful the police would not hear her case due to her criminal record, Karen ran and hid in Woodsmore. There, she imposed herself on Isla Kapeistro, becoming an illegal guest in her flat. Karen did not tell Isla of her history, but Isla, who is lazy and a heavy smoker, allowed Karen to stay for her efficiency in money-handling. Karen quickly became aware that the flat was a hide for stolen goods, and became nervous, but continued to stay with Isla. Personality Karen is a hot-tempered and intelligent teen. She has huge intelligence, and great attention to detail. As well as this, Karen is very committed to the task at hand, filtering out all other distractions. By contrast, Karen grows bored very quickly with anything that is not her idea, unless it is to her interest or she sees a chance for personal gain. Karen's ambition is to become a doctor, but Karen is clearly a talented scientist, creating various inventions out of random pieces of junk from everyday items. These do tend to fall apart fairly quickly, though this is likely because of the quality of the building materials. Karen never holds onto her inventions, or indeed anything that takes up space for too long, as she has obsessive compulsive spartanism, a compulsion that causes her to fear owning too much leads her to habitually declutter. Karen takes offense very easily, and hates being made fun of, or criticized. When someone attempts to do this, Karen usually lashes out. Karen also struggles to accept that she is wrong, or that something won't work. She is extremely self-conscious and socially awkward, and her habit of swearing profusely at random occasions makes her socially unacceptable. She hides her fear of social interaction by acting superior to most people, and mocks others ideas. She is a practiced liar and manipulator, and does most things with herself in mind, though she is capable of helping other people. Karen, at her basest, is driven by a desire to prove her worth and power, even if it means shunning others. Karen dislikes sport greatly, mostly because she is asthmatic and uncoordinated and find sports very difficult. She also has a pronounced stutter, most apparent when she is angry, frustrated or upset. Relationships Isla Kapeistro Isla is Karen's best friend, despite the fact that they are almost polar opposites. While Karen is intense and hard working, Isla is relaxed, naturally cool, unmotivated and unimaginative and lazy. She is taller, older, sportier, calmer and more mature than Karen, but despite this, Karen seems to be the one in charge, if only because Isla lets her be so. Isla is a heavy smoker, a habit Karen cannot stand, which leads to much argument. Isla sees her self as something of a guardian or protector to the younger girl. Sweaty Willy Richards Karen has a love-hate relationship with Sweaty Willy, who is her mentor and leader. Because they are both loud and disruptive, they constantly butt heads, and are equally dismissive of each other's ideas and methods. Karen, however, hides the fact that she has great respect for Willy, and constantly attempts to prove herself to him, albeit in an abrupt, rude and confronting manner. Bob Wompo Karen dislikes Bob on impulse, but still respects him for his determination, no-nonsense attitude and intelligence. She sees him as the de-facto leader after Sweaty Willy, because he is a lot more capable and serious leader than Willy, despite his open hate of leadership roles. Nevertheless, Karen still regards Bob in an openly confrontational attitude. Bob is quite manipulative of Karen behind her back, using her for her scientific skills. Martino Karen has a strained relationship with Martino. She is less corrosive towards her than any other members of the Sweaty Entourage, but only because Karen is slightly uncomfortable with her status as a transgender. Nevertheless, Karen still sometimes loses her temper with Martino when she is too strict or motherly towards her.